Wonderful Unknown
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sarah and Kyle deal with the unknown. Reviews are welcome.
1. Endurance

Time Period: The Far near distant future

Date: 8-14-2014

Place: General John Connors' camp

Scene 1: An auditorium

Situation: Francis Reese ((33) he is Sarah and Kyle's son) and The Fields Girls (Lauren and Sydney) are leaving from an empowerment conference

Francis (pumped up): The conference has pumped me up. I can take on the world and its problems.

Lauren: My mind is elsewhere. I am floating on cloud nine.

Sydney: I wonder how long this good feeling is going to last?

Francis (checking his pager): Duty calls

Lauren: Off to work, we go

Sydney: I wonder what new people that I will meet in the infirmity today?

Scene 2: The infirmity (a military hospital)

Action: Francis, Lauren and Sydney encounter their supervisors, Sarah Connor Reese and James Ellison. Sarah and James are busy with tending to John and his wounded soldiers by which includes Kyle and Derek.

Sarah ((49 ongoing 50) yells at Francis and the girls): Don't just stand there, guys, do something.

Francis: Mom, we are surveying the damage

Sarah: Be proactive instead of lazy

Lauren (rushing to help a soldier): I found a soldier to help

Sydney (rushing to help a soldier): Me too

Cameron (approaching Francis): John desires your help

Francis (following Cameron): Where is this brother of mine?

John ((31), severely injured he rests on a bed that is isolated from the other soldiers): Here I am, Saint Francis

Francis (taken aback): Saint Francis?

John: Would you prefer the nickname of FDR? FDR stands for Francis David Reese.

Francis: It doesn't matter to me

John: A surprise sneak attack by Skynet put me in this horrible position. People have told me that you have a magical touch. Is this true, Saint Francis?

Francis (bandaging up John's wounds): I don't have a magical touch. All I have to offer is love and compassion.

John: There is no wonder why people call you Saint Francis

Sarah (approaching her two grown sons): How is the male bonding going?

John: Francis has taken good care of me

Sarah: He surely does have the heart of an angel

Francis: Thanks

Sarah: June 27, 1982 was a memorable day for your dad and me. I was sixteen ongoing seventeen at the time of your birth. Your life is not a mistake.

Francis: Thanks for the reminder

Sarah (embracing Francis): No problem

John (becoming jealous): What about me?!

Sarah (stroking John's hair): John, I love you too

Kitty (5 ongoing 6) and Chance (3 ongoing 4) wander into the infirmity: Mommy! Daddy!

Sarah (embraces Kitty and Chance): OH, my precious babies

(Francis' flashback/flash forward ends at this point)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 8-14-2014

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Place: Temporary Summer lodging-Sarah's parents' house-The backyard

Situation: A swimming pool party

John (to Francis): Earth to Francis?

Francis (breaking out of the trance): Yes

John: I want to use the diving board. Are you going to jump or what?

Francis (preparing to jump): I apologize for daydreaming

(Francis jumps off the diving board and his grandparents & siblings cheer for him. John receives the same love and support.)


	2. Francis

Date: 11-11-1981

Place: Planned Parenthood

Situation: Sarah (16) is having an abortion

Scene: Doctor's office-Operation

Action:Sarah lays down on a table wearing a gown. She squeezes Meredith's hand when the pain becomes too much to bear. Meredith is Sarah's mom.

Doctor(inserting a scalpel inside Sarah's lady parts: Just think happy thoughts and you won't feel a thing

Sarah(hesitant): OK

Meredith Connor(squeezing Sarah's hand): I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on

Doctor(destroying the fetus within Sarah): I am now putting the baby out of its misery

Sarah(overcome with pain, she cries into Meredith's arms): Mom, it just hurts so much

Meredith(consoling Sarah): You are brave and I admire you for your strength

Doctor(taking the scalpel out of Sarah): The baby is now dead

Action: Sarah doesn't love the baby therefore she shows no emotion regarding its death. After the procedure, the doctor washes his hands clean of the devil's bloodshed. Sarah's life remains stuck in the crossfire.

Scene: Home-The Bedroom

Action: Still in pain both physically and emotionally, Sarah rests in the bed. Kyle is her source of strength

Sarah (crying): I am a murderer because I killed an innocent life.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): You are not a murderer

Sarah (still crying): You are just saying that because you love me. IS it ever possible for you to hate me for once?

Kyle: Humans can make mistakes, but their lives are not mistakes

Sarah (sobbing): I wonder what kind of future the baby would've had if it lived?

Kyle: The baby would've been loved by many people

(Sarah's flashback ends)

Scene: Cameron's flashback

Place: Infirmity

Action: Francis fixes Cameron

Francis (operating on Cameron): Stay calm and still, girlie

Cameron: Do you know what you are doing?

Francis (still operating on Cameron): Yes. John taught me how to repair your broken chip.

Cameron (examining Francis): Your heart is pure. You are no threat to me.

Francis: Thats why everyone calls me St. Francis

Cameron: I check up on John. Are you done yet?

Francis: Yes

Cameron (leaving the infirmity): Thanks, St. Francis

Francis (with a smirk): You're welcome

Scene: The Present Reality-November Eleventh

Place: The Connor Reese House-The Kitchen

Action: Cameron catches Sarah cooking dinner

Cameron (observing Sarah): Your eyes are watery. Whats the matter?

Sarah (fighting back tears): Someone close to me died. Today marks the anniversary of their death.

Cameron: Are you referring to Francis?

Sarah: Who is Francis?

Cameron: Francis was the baby that you aborted in high school. The abortion took place today thirty three years ago.

Sarah (still trying to maintain her emotions): How do you know about my abortion?

Cameron: John told me about your abortion. In a different lifetime, I actually knew Francis. He fixed my chip once.

Sarah (crying): I had the abortion before I knew the baby's gender. Francis was supposed to be my son. He doesn't have a future anymore since I aborted him.

Cameron: His nickname was Saint Francis

Sarah (sobbing): Francis Reese never had a chance to live because of me. I should've never aborted him.

Cameron: Its ok, we all make mistakes

Sarah: The question remains can we recover from our mistakes?

Cameron: You are a warrior. You are a survivor.

Sarah (smiling): Thanks, Tin Miss

Scene: John's room

Action: John sits at his desk exploring the internet when a distraught Sarah enters the room

Sarah (strokes John's hair): Hello

John: How may I help you?

Sarah (choked up, she sits down on the bed): I have something to share with you

John (worried): Do you have cancer?

Sarah: No

John: Then what is your secret?

Sarah (fighting back tears): I had an abortion

John (shocked and confused): What?! When?! Why?!

Sarah (crying): Today marks the anniversary of my abortion. The abortion happened three years before you were born. I was sixteen and not ready to be a mother. The abortion occurred on November 11, 1981. You should've had a brother named Francis. Francis would've been thirty two or twenty five by now. Your father already knows about the abortion.

John (becoming angry): What is the point of you telling me this?

Sarah: I don't want to keep any secrets from you

John (frustrated): I thought you valued human life. You are a hypocrite. I don't know how act around you anymore.

Sarah (leaving the room): I had the abortion for us. Take as much time as you need.

Scene: The Kitchen

Action: Heavyhearted, Sarah cooks dinner when Kyle approaches her

Kyle (wraps his arms around Sarah): Why are you crying?

Sarah (sobbing): John hates me. I have probably lost him forever.

Kyle (choked up): I guess you told him about the abortion

Sarah (still emotional): Yes. Today has been a very terrible day.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah: I love you

Kyle: Have you ever thought what our lives would be like if Francis existed?

Sarah: We would have less heartache. John would have a brother.

Kyle: Somewhat

Sarah: ON the other hand, We were young back then. We were not ready to be parents.

Kyle: We were still young when John was born. I remember we decided to keep John in order to fill the hole in our hearts.

Sarah: We had to keep John, we had no choice. He is mankind's savior after all.

Kyle: Please don't worry. John will come around someday. He is just getting over the shock.

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Action: John enters the kitchen and embraces Sarah in which brings tears to her eyes

John (holding Sarah tightly): I love you. You are my mother no matter what. I thank you for giving me life.

Sarah: All is forgiven

John: When are you going to tell Kitty and Chance about the abortion?

Sarah: They are quite young. They are not ready for that conversation. I will tell them when they are teenagers or much older.

Kyle: I remember your pregnancies with both Kitty and Chance were difficult. You decided to keep them. I feared I almost lost you back then.

Sarah: All of my children are miracles


	3. Obstruction

· **Date: 11-14-2014**

A Situation: House Fire

John (running his parents room): MOM! DAD! The house is on fire

Sarah (stirs in the bed): OH GOD

Kyle (carries Sarah out the bedroom): We must leave now

John: Derek got everyone else out of the house

Scene: Outside

Derek (embraces Kyle): Hello, little brother

Kyle: Derek..

Derek: You can blame the house fire on the machine. It let the oven on. Didn't I tell you that those things would kill us someday?

Sarah: At least we are alive right now

Derek: sure

Chance (running into Sarah's arms): Mommy..

Sarah: Hello, Bambi

Chance (choked up): I thought you were dead

Sarah: I couldn't leave without seeing your pretty face

Kyle (looking around for Kitty): Where is Kitty?

Derek: I thought she came out of the house

Cameron: Kitty is not outside. She must be inside the house.

(Hysterical, Sarah approaches the firemen and beg them to let her rescue Kitty. Sarah's request is denied)

Scene: The hospital waiting room

Sarah (crying, she runs her fingers through her hair): I lost my baby

Kyle (comforting Sarah): Kitty is not dead

Derek: Kitty had four wonderful years of life

Chance ((3) he cries into Cameron's arms): I miss my sister

Cameron (stroking Chance's hair): You will see Kitty again

John: I hate Skynet. I hate house fires.

(A gurney carrying a severely burnt little girl passes by them. Sarah recognizes the girl to be Kitty. She and the others rushes to be near Kitty's side)

Scene: The lobby

Sarah (sits down in a chair and puts her face in her hands): OH my poor baby

Derek: I am sorry for not looking after Kit. It was pitch black and I could hardly see a thing. I was asleep on the couch downstairs at the time. I felt dead to the world.

John: If only we had a night light

Cameron: I assumed Kitty must've heard Santa Claus walking through the front door

Sarah (yelling at Cameron): Please shut up

Cameron: I am sorry for your future loss

Sarah: Kit is not going to die

Chance (crying, he embraces Sarah): I want to see my sister

(Ten Minutes later the doctor approaches them bearing heartbreaking bad news)

Doctor: Kitty needs a blood transfusion. Who will be the donor?

Kyle (standing out of his chair): I will donate my blood. Kit and I share the same blood type.

Doctor: Alright

(Kyle donates his blood and the rest is history)

Time period: Three hours later

Kyle (feeling the urge to urinate): I am going to the bathroom

(Everyone just laughs)

Scene: After using the bathroom, Kyle walks back to the waiting room. He hears Kitty's doctor talking to a nurse about the blood transfusion.

The Doctor: The blood transfusion didn't go through

Nurse: Why not?

The Doctor: My patient and her father don't share the same DNA

(The doctor's comments breaks Kyle's heart. He starts to question everything)

Place: The lobby

Sarah: Why do you keep on looking at me that way?

Kyle (choked up): In what way?

Sarah (studying Kyle): You are broken inside

Kyle: I am just having a moment

Sarah: A moment?!

Kyle: A revelation

Sarah: A revelation?

Kyle: A breakthrough

Sarah: A breakthrough?!

Kyle: The truth has opened my eyes

Sarah (confused): I still don't understand

Kyle: I overheard the doctor talking to a nurse about Kitty's blood transfusion. The transfusion didn't go through. Apparently, Kitty and I don't share the same DNA.

Sarah (shocked): No way, thats impossible

Kyle: Who is Kitty's real father?

Sarah: You are Kitty's father

Kyle (becoming angry): Please stop lying to me

Sarah (crying): You are the only man that I have been with. This is the truth. I remember when we conceived Kitty four years ago. She has your eyes after all.

Kyle: I want to believe you, but I just can't

(The doctor reappears and says the blood transfusion was a success. Kyle realizes that he is Kitty's father after all. Apparently, there was a mix up. The next day Kitty is discharged from the hospital just in time to celebrate her fourth birthday)


	4. Radiant sunshine

Date: 11-27-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

Internal external sunshine

Needless reason to whine

The spirit of gratitude

Endless fortitude

Relief

Newborn hope

A time to be joyful and spread love

Late night romantic comedy

Overpowering wild imagination

Victorious triumph

Easily recoverable missed opportunities


	5. Overlooked Unforeseen love

Date: 12-2-2014

Kyle's p.o.v

Overlooked unforeseen love

Constant companion of mine

Enchanted brief divine encounter

A fresh breath of air

New secret admirer

Great possible potential blue valentine

Ease on down the road of life

Lazy hazy Summer haze

Indestructible pillar of strength

Faded jaded glory

Eternal flames of passion


	6. Wonderful Unknown

Date: 12-13-2014

Song: Wonderful Unknown by Ingrid Michaelson

Let me wear your overcoat, my bones are super chill and all the ponies have gone home, walking through Manhattan with the ache from last night's smile still smarting up from my toes

Kyle: One kiss sealed her fate. Blind to reality, she can't appreciate the truth. The word hate is thrown loosely around this once enchanted ghost town. Turning burnt brown, harmony can't hardly breathe in death valley. Walking behind instead of up front, there she goes again into the dark deep wonderful unknown. I miss the silly small fragile things that we used to share. Purification, its a little too late for that special time of the month. In an age of lost stolen innocence, her faith has chosen to remain irrecoverable. Moving from place to place, her soul doesn't have a permanent home. Broken and shaken, her scars outweigh the missing forgotten golden years. Accustomed to her circumstances, she dances alone in the fire tonight. Her face flashes before me. I wish I could offer her something more such as an embrace. She seeks comfort and security within the asylum, an aquarium of bloody tears. I wonder what is life like for her in this sanctuary so called delivery room. Great agony, bittersweet irony, the screams of childbirth and wedding bells. Love is a cross that she carries twenty four seven until kingdom come. Illuminate, motivate, captivate and fascinate me, delicate moon goddess. Please never deteriorate, beautiful state of grace.

Here we go dancing on our own inside this house that we have never known never known here we go going in alone into the dark and wonderful unknown let us go let us go

Sarah: Confusing complications; anxiety, anger and impatience. Tangled threads, hazy skies. An endless maze, neverending puzzle, necessary wake up call. Echoes of heavenly bliss, sweet relief, a much needed solution. Wade in the water, common sense, my hindsight.

We make bread on Sundays and the little ones are climbing up the walls up the walls nothing lasts forever but the sound of love astounds me every time that it calls

Kyle: Love's sacrificial offering, inerasable bloodstains, marriage vows. Birth in the aftermath of death, imminent quick restoration. Godspeed and Goodluck, radiant sunbeam, infant joy. Enchanted divine encounter, fading celestial light. A brief unfinished visitation, temporary relief, euphoria. Stories about the past, present and future, these missing fragments of our history. Overlooked possible great potential, priceless pleasure. Rosy pink blue skies, a long courageous fight against cancer and the status quo. Your ever-changing twilight, my silent holy night, the nativity.

Here we go dancing on our own inside this house that we have never known never known here we go going in alone into the dark and wonderful unknown let us go let us go

Sarah: We were never meant to exist in the same realm together. Hold me, no, please set me free. I cherish what used to be. Godspeed and goodluck with all of your endeavors. Half of my heart still belongs to you although I don't need you anymore. I wish you would bring a share to the table. Distance, silence and time comes between us no matter what. Even as we are turning into ghosts, you can always lean on me. Bleeding with love, I am willingly to move mountains for you. Repetitive, the past sets our plans on fire. It was only just a dream that we could be lovers and best friends forever. Sadness describes your sudden early departure.

In the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way

Kyle: Staring down an endless hard road, I need a solution fast. A brutal awakening, my solemn Autumn. Extraordinary circumstances; season of celebration, transition and goodbyes. Self liberation, momentary glee. Its game over for me or maybe not. Life's storms test and strengthen my faith. Even I am broken, I won't give up hope. Always and forever, my devotion to you will remain the same. Home is wherever I know love and can rest in peace.

Got your father's wrist watch on the one your mother gave him when they thought the world won't end we will be there one day with a smile and nothing more to say goodbye to a friend

Sarah: Graceland, realm of love and peace. A kingdom of generous hearts, calmness in the middle of a storm, exceptionally bright warm bonfire. X marks the spot where we made history. I am blessed to have you in my life. Take off your mask and be real with me. Even if you lose your zeal, don't let anyone steal your dignitySouthern hospitality rebuilds our bridge of trust and communication. Teamwork is much more fun than doing things alone.

Here we go dancing on our own inside this house that we have never known never known here we go going in alone into the dark and wonderful unknown let us go let us go

Kyle: Bad sad news surrounds me from every corner. There is hardly any room to breathe because the spirit of doom and gloom won't disappear. Shaken, I am completely blown away like a tree. Free-falling through life, I draw closer to the ocean floor. I put up walls between us. Silence consumes the atmosphere. You can't hear my cries for help. Drifting, my mind longs to be elsewhere. One day I will reopen my heart and allow you all the way in. Lonely, I wish you were here with me instead of in your own private world. Distant, there you go again turning into tiny particles of grain. You seek shelter within yourself until your body becomes broken. You are weak and yet refuse to let this fray break you in half. I hold onto you as much as possible. You have a brain tumor but you still find humor in your steals your hair but not your faith or strength. You are a daily inspiration for me. I wonder what does destiny have in store for us?

Here we go dancing on our own inside this house that we have never known never known here we go going in alone into the dark and wonderful unknown let us go let us go

Sarah: Inevitable unpredictable storms, rapid earthquakes, insignificant milestones. Safe false hope, a leap of faith. Ghosts of yesterday's losses and pipe dreams, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Oblivion, road to nowhere. Gates of the abyss, the great unknown. Imaginary heavenly dawn, a red bloody full moon. Nevertheless brown dirt, lifeless beautiful dovelike eyes. Glamorous precious small infant footsteps, everlasting painfully slow heartbreaking swansong. Long-awaited breaking point, one missed blessing. Vapor, easily forgettable sacrifice, a labor of love.

In the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me

Kyle: Something has to give way eventually in order for there to be improvement. Over the moon, words left unsaid between us. Minor delay, an unanswered silent prayer. Easily broken harmony, neverending irony. A soothing calmness, numbness. Constant weariness, chronic emotional fatigue, longsuffering. Your swansong, a passage into the great unknown, a place where I don't belong. Coral pink skies, life's simple boring pleasures. Escapable fate, potential self destruction, a lack of appreciation for everything. A black rose, raw meat, an off balanced fetal heartbeat. When its all over, whose shoulder will you lean on? Even though you have clean hands, your heart is dirty and you feel empty inside. Slipping through my hands are these missed opportunities to reconnect with you. One day you will finally wake up and realize your mistakes or may be not. Momentarily tired, I need sleep so I can't chase after you anymore. Ease my mind please because I am still tangled up deep in you.

In the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me, in the best way you'll be the death of me

Sarah: The sunrise brings forth much needed hope, you. Blissfully happy, you befriend me. You are my sweet little dove. You are more precious than gold. I would move mountains for you. I would die for you. I love it whenever it is just the two of us. You grant me access to the secret hidden inner depths of your heart and mind. Your true colors shine like a rainbow. Now that I know and see how much you care, I will never turn you away or leave you behind. I want to stay by your side until the end. Our relationship has possible great potential to last forever. Existing for a divine purpose, we share the same bloodline. Your encouragement serves as food for my soul. You hold me close and everything makes sense once again.


	7. A thousand broken wings

Date: 12-14-2014

Song: "Broken Wings" by Flyleaf

Thank you for being such a friend to me, oh, I pray a friend for life and have I ever told you how much you mean to me? OH you're everything to me, I'm thinking all the time I could tell what I feel, I'm contemplating phrases, I'm gazing at eternity, I am floating in serenity and I am so lost for words and I am so overwhelmed

Place: Prison

Situation: Rape

Action: Defenseless, Sarah is abused by several guards. This rape serves as punishment for her crimes.

Sarah (hysterical, she screams): STOP!

(Merciless, the guards continue to violate Sarah. Thankfully, Trevor (Kasey's husband who is police officer) rescues Sarah)

Trevor (gathering up Sarah in his arms): You will be safe with me

Sarah (losing consciousness): Thanks...Trevor...

(Angry, Sarah's abusers curse Trevor. Trevor takes Sarah to a more secluded safe part of the prison)

Please don't go just yet can we stay a moment please we can dance together we can dance forever under your stars tonight and I am so overwhelmed

Place: Sarah's new jail cell

Trevor (applies ointment to Sarah's wounds): How are you feeling?

Sarah (choked up): I am broken  
>Trevor: I am sorry that I couldn't stop the rape<p>

Sarah: I thank you for saving my life

Trevor: No problem, you are my wife's best friend

Sarah: I didn't kill Myles Dyson, thats the truth

Trevor: I believe you

Sarah: I don't understand why I am suffering so much for telling the truth

Trevor: There are still nonbelievers out there in the world

Sarah: I am a criminal and you are a police officer. I never expected for you to be on my side.

Trevor: Slowly, time has revealed the truth to me. The kindness that you have shown toward Kasey has reopened my heart.

By a thousand broken wings, a thousand broken wings

Place: A church Sanctuary

Action: Sarah is in deep meditation

James Ellison (sits down beside Sarah in the pew): Have you come here to repent?

Sarah: To repent for what?!

James: Killing Myles Dyson

Sarah: I didn't kill Myles

James: You won't find true happiness until you accept Jesus as your lord and savior.

Sarah: Jesus and I have not always been tight. All of this talk about repentance is nonsense. I just came to church to meditate. My fate weighs heavily on my mind.

(Unexpected, several guards appear on the scene. Aggressively, they strip Sarah of her clothes. They cut off her long pretty brown hair. N***, Sarah is forced to walk through the streets of Downtown Los Angelos. People throw insults and stones at her. Kyle tracks Sarah's every move. His presence assures her that everything will be alright)

So close your eyes but don't dream too deep and please pass me some memories and when I fall you're underneath a thousand broken hearts carried by a thousand broken wings, a thousand broken wings, a thousand voices singing reasons understanding why it happened, a thousand voices singing reasons understanding why it happened, a thousand voices singing reasons understanding why it happened


	8. This faith of mine, This fate of mine

Date: 12-15-2014

Song: "In the Arms of An Angel" by Sarah Mclachlan

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay, there's always some reason to feel not good enough at the end of the day

Kyle's P.O.V: What would you tell a person that you knew would die soon? She says you can tell me anything except for I am dying. My love is a spirit of liberation that guides her over to the other side.

I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release, memories seep from my veins, let me be empty, oh and weightless then maybe I'll find some peace tonight

Scene: A Temple-after Sarah's walk of shame

Kyle (carrying a severely wounded and dying Sarah over the threshold): Home Sweet Home

Sarah (shivering in Kyle's arms): I think I am gonna love it here

Kyle (carefully, he lays Sarah down on the bed): I'm gonna make this place your home. You are my wife, you are my life.

In the arms of the angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here

(Kyle is bandaging up Sarah's wounds. He gives her a massage as well.)

Kyle(giving Sarah a massage): Sarah, how are you feeling?

Sarah (choked up): I am still in pain

Kyle (applying ointment on Sarah's body): This ointment shall make you feel better

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (studying Sarah): You look tired, you need to rest

Sarah (falling asleep): Goodnight

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back, the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack

Sarah (hyperventilating, she jerks awake and grabs hold of Kyle): Reese...

Kyle (concerned): There's something wrong, I can see it in your sad eyes.

Sarah: (staring out of the window): A storm is coming and I can't change my fate. I awake and death awaits me. I close my eyes and death awaits me. Whenever will this nightmare end?

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time, to believe in this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

Kyle (crying, he wraps his arms around Sarah's body): You were always meant to be here with me. I don't imagine myself being with anyone else.I see you as a beautiful fragile creature that I need to protect. My greatest fear is losing you. I will have no life after you. You can't die now, there are so many people depending on you. I am not ready for you to die. Please kiss death goodbye and save your last breath for another time.

Sarah (touching Kyle's wounds): Your tears and wounds speak of your love for me. I love you enough to sacrifice my life for you.

Kyle: In the words of Prince, I would die for you

Sarah: You always know how to pull me from the edge. Why did you have to quote my favorite singer?

Kyle: I knew how much you love Purple Rain

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Kyle: The sun will come out tomorrow. I am going to take you home.

Sarah: I miss home especially my babies

In the arms of an angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here


	9. Even if you fall, I will love you

Date: 12-16-2014

Song: If You Fall by JJ Heller

You are a house thats brokened down, you are a house thats burning and everything in me wants to run, but thats not love

Kyle: Passion of compassion, a deep concern for you. Southern hospitality, sympathy. Your empathy, my bleeding heart. Prayers come in the form as hugs. Always and forever, you will have my support. Time moves fast, but life remains fragile and short. Halfway to the finish line, you smile. Your courage inspires me to walk another mile.

If you fall, I fall with you, if you hurt I feel it too, even if my heart turns black and blue, I will love you

Sarah: Doomsday, Easter benediction, apocalyptic beauty. Falleluia, a coldhearted broken hallelujah, lamentations. Lovable sacrificial lambs, ever the same unappreciated blessings. Life on the sidelines, life on the brink of extinction, say anything but goodbye. Unfathomable concept, immeasurable heavy weight, a compassionate bleeding heart.

I planted seeds down in the ground not every one is growing when I am tempted to give up I choose love

Kyle: A garden of hearts, an enchanted magical kingdom. A friend in need is a friend in deed to plant a seed of encouragement. A lovely Christmas melody, delicious food for the soul, mind and body. Candy-coated snowflakes, luxurious priceless treasures, a collection of memories. Unselfish agape love, a special kind of wisdom. Breaking dawn, random positive thoughts. Everlasting oxygen; a season of gratitude, celebration and transition. The chill in the air makes the warmth of home even more inviting. Heavenly solitude, beautiful divine sunshine. A garden of hearts, this unique sacred bloodline of mine. Remarkable fortitude, an ocean of endless possibilities. Soothing calmness, sweet dreams, newborn hope. Overflowing goodness, winter's blessings. Holy atonement, immeasurable depth, the length of time. Extraordinary heroic strength and faith, much needed comic relief.

If you fall, I fall with you, if you hurt I feel it too, even if my heart turns black and blue, I will love you

Sarah: In and out of darkness, in and out of the woods, I travel. Ready or not, here comes another bombshell. I bear bad news, but it is what it is. Silence is the best choice or maybe not. The truth unburdens me. Receive me with open arms and I will never deceive you. Unconditional describes your love for me. Silently, I suffer and fight my own battles. Time reveals what I have kept hidden inside and how much I truly do need you.

Beauty and light will fight for you, goodness will rise, it shines for you

Kyle: Escaping Eden, Gethsemane awaits you. Destiny takes off on an airplane that is bound for Golgotha. Even if you are insane, I trust you. Now and again, you will lead me back to the cross. I am at your mercy. Genesis, my Easter sunrise. Angelic butterfly, gloomy crimson sky  
>Nevertheless salvation, one and only last hope. Lovable sacrificial lamb, I watch you bleed, I watch vultures feed upon your flesh. Atonement,<br>red bloody beautiful redemption, a supernatural rebirth. This is it, it is finished, essence of grace.

If you fall, I fall with you, if you hurt I feel it too, even if my heart turns black and blue

Sarah: Unwavering acceptance, neutral stationary motion. Inescapable fate, quarterly relapse, unavoidable sudden collapse. Echoes of lost common sense, embraceable untangled loose ends. Natural manmade disaster, obvious broken union. Beckoning ocean waves, lingering traces of what used to be. Easy comfortable content submissive disposition, effortless merciful grace. Diehard devotion and freewill, oblivion. Red, white and blue true colors; a time to be kind instead of judgmental.

If you fall, I fall with you, if you hurt I feel it too, even if my heart turns black and blue, I will love you, I will love you

Kyle: Red, white and blue true colors, ordinary scarlet threads, special divine connections. Soft cookie dough hearts, naturally beautiful colorful rainbows, one million dollar smiles. Wake me up inside, warm fuzzy happy thoughts. House of love, I feel stronger once again all thanks to you. Take me as I am and I will never judge you. Even if time forsakes us, please remember me.


	10. Reawaken me

Date: 12-17-2014

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: Kyle parks the truck in the driveway

Kyle: Wake up, Sarah. We are now home.

Sarah (yawning): Really?

Kyle: Yes, honey

Sarah (joyful, she exits the truck and walks toward the front door): I can't wait to see my babies

Kyle (carrying his and Sarah's suitcases): Me too

(Sarah uses her key to open the front door. Kitty and Chance run into her arms)

Kitty and Chance (yelling): MOMMY...

Sarah (holding the children close to her heart): Hello, children

Derek: Thank God, you are back home

Kyle: What happened while we were away?

Derek: Kitty and Chance drove me crazy

Sarah (in denial): Nonsense...Kitty and Chance are angels

Derek: You only see one side of them

Sarah (checking over Kitty and Chance): There are scars on the kids' bodies. Derek, have you been abusing them?

Kyle (yelling at Derek): Derek, I swear to God

Derek: No, I haven't been abusing them. We encountered a cyborg in the store one day. We were on the brink of extinction. There are scars on my body to prove the fight did occur.

Kyle (hugging Derek): I thank you for protecting the kids

Derek (with a smirk): No problem

Sarah: I don't understand why you didn't call Kyle or me about the situation?

Derek: I didn't want you to worry. I had the situation under control.

Sarah (looking around for John and Cameron): John?! Cameron?!

John (holding Cameron's hand, he approaches Sarah): Here I am, Mother

Sarah (hugging John): I love you

John: I love you too

Cameron (showing off her engagement right): John and me are engaged. Derek approved of the marriage.

Kyle (to Cameron): Congratulations

Cameron: Thanks

(Shocked, Sarah is at a loss for words)


	11. Oceans of despair

Date: 12-18-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

Brutally shaken

Rip me open if you want to

Insecurities

Ease my pain, karma, please leave me alone

Faith is dead and I am done with hope forever

Fallen from grace, this thorn in my flesh will never disappear

Oceans of despair consume me tonight

Right on time, disaster strikes my home and steals away the sunlight

Take me down yonder, world of mystical wonder

Weep not for me because I chose my fate

I will see you again someday on the other side

Self-sacrifice plus self liberation equals a much needed peaceful deep sleep

Tender enough to be broken, I surrender

Even if you dream in shades of pink, I can't think outside the box

Random reasons to stay alive blow up into flames before my eyes


	12. Scarlet Threads

Date: 12-18-2014

Kyle's p.o.v

Sharp mental triggers

Obvious roadblocks

Blurred lines

Lingering echoes

Infinite twilight

Souvenirs

Scarlet threads

Angels' footsteps

Crushed broken haloes

Red bloody poppies and crosses

Engraved terms of endearment

Destiny's twist of fate

Rewritten history, repetitive karma and drama

Epiphany

Audible musical symphony

Meaningless irony

Birth in the aftermath of death

Extreme delicate existence

Repentance

One shakable faith

Spiritual great awakening

Early morning rain, easily hidden pain, beautiful lily of the valley


	13. In my arms, you are safe

Date: 12-20-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

We had a rough start, but we never lost heart. In my arms, you are safe now and forevermore. I will try everything within my power to protect your innocence. Today is

your fifth birthday. Since you are my princess, you deserve special treatment today. We shop and visit Santa Claus at the Beverly Hills Mall. It makes me happy watching

you embrace the Christmas spirit. Your pretty blue eyes hold so much wonder and potential. I see your father in you twenty four seven. Chocolate brown curls bounce

about your shoulders as you dance and sing Christmas songs. You are a total breath of fresh air, much needed comic relief.

Date: 12-20-2014

Kyle's p.o.v

From Thomas the Train, Avengers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, now here comes the world of Frozen. Frozen is the theme for your birthday party this year. You and

your friends dress up as the characters from the movie. You are so adorable at this stage that I never want you to grow up. Seeing you happy makes my problems to

disappear. Carefree, I am trapped in a enchanted magical land. The movie's theme song, "Let IT GO" is stuck inside my head. I will probably go to sleep on it.


	14. One lovely December Rose

Date: 12-20-2014

Kyle's p.o.v

Christmas warmth

Hospitality

Random acts of kindness

Impending birth of something brand new

Salvation

Newborn hope

OH come Emmanuel, oh come all ye faithful

Weightless gravity

Holy nativity

Imaginary heavenly bliss

This spirit of unity

Endless, nameless divinity

A magical winter wonderland

My lovely December rose


	15. New hidden treasure map

Date: 12-21-2014

John's p.o.v

New classic old-fashioned beauty

A return back to the past

Momentary childish pleasures

Enthusiasm for something much more greater

A secret hidden treasure map

Sanctuary of imaginary fairytale creatures

Your courage to step outside the box

Love's ascension

Undiscovered paradise

My paper heart

Easter sunrise

Our black history

Weightless balloons


	16. Enchanted divine encounter

Date: 12-22-2014

Cameron's p.o.v

Love's sacrificial offering

Inerasable bloodstains

Marriage vows

Birth in the aftermath of death

Imminent quick restoration

Godspeed and Goodluck

Radiant sunbeam

Infant joy

Enchanted divine encounter

Fading celestial light

A brief unfinished visitation

Temporary relief

Euphoria

Stories about the past, present and future

These missing fragments of our history

Overlooked possible great potential

Priceless pleasure

Rosy pink blue skies

A long courageous fight against cancer and the status quo

Your ever-changing twilight, my silent holy night, the nativity


	17. Never meant to exist

Date: 12-23-2014

Derek's p.o.v

We were never meant to exist in the same realm together

Hold me, no, please set me free

I cherish what used to be

Godspeed and goodluck with all of your endeavors

Half of my heart still belongs to you although I don't need you anymore

I wish you would bring a share to the table

Distance, silence and time comes between us no matter what

Even as we are turning into ghosts, you can always lean on me

Bleeding with love, I am willingly to move mountains for you

Repetitive, the past sets our plans on fire

It was only just a dream that we could be lovers and best friends forever

Sadness describes your sudden early departure


	18. Endless maze

Date: 12-24-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

Curious happenstance

A journey to the deepest parts of your mind

Swimming nowhere in particular are these secrets and bombshells of yours

Hallelujah falls between the cracks

Unsung remains the real reasons behind your actions

Stationary motion

Hard to get answers

An endless maze

Needless beautiful hot mess

Dazzling bewilderment

If I have good to you then why are you so distant?

Vapor, we are slowly becoming

Is it all my fault that you are in pain?

Now and again, our lives cross paths

I see your true colors and finally know the truth

Tomorrow's hope

You will stop leaving me hanging and bring your own share to the table


	19. My tried attempts

Date: 12-25-2014

Cameron's p.o.v

Tried attempts

Restless effort

Incomplete wholeness

Empty wombs

Diehard freewill

Emancipation

A search for the truth

Daily perseverance


	20. Your revisited crossroads

Date: 12-25-2014

John's p.o.v

Shattered insight

Confusing complications

Alternative pathways

Revisited crossroads

Everlasting insecurities

Daily mental roadblocks

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Constantly distant comic relief

Internal lost motivation

Damaged goods

Easily broken pieces of a pipe dream

A safe positive false hope

Delayed blessings, missed opportunities, decaying friendships


	21. Exciting Climax

**Time Period: A Flashback**

Date: 12-24-2014

Place: Kacey's house

Event: A Christmas Eve Party

Action: Kacey and Sarah in the living room talking while the guys are watching football and the kids are playing games

Kacey (gives Sarah a scarf and a box of chocolates): These items are for you. I knitted the scarf and brought the box of chocolates.

Sarah (putting on the scarf): Thanks

Kacey: Your presence has brought me joy. 2014 has been a tumultuous year for me.

Sarah: How so?!

Kacey: This year I discovered I have diabetes. I have been dealing with changes within my church and marriage.

Sarah: Why did you and Trevor sit at opposite sides of the dinner table tonight?

Kacey: We are divorced

Sarah: I hate that d word

Kacey: Divorce?!

Sarah: Yes. Divorce means the death of love. Trevor was so protective of you that I never thought he would let you go.

Kacey: Trevor's busy work schedule ended the marriage. I still respect him as America's protector and the father of my children.

Sarah: Where are you living?

Kacey: Right now, I am living in an apartment. I am searching for a house and a new job.

Sarah (changing the subject): Do you have gifts for my family?

Kacey: Their gifts are underneath the tree

Sarah (checking her watch): Its time to open the gifts

**(The Flashback ends)**

**Date: 12-25-2014**

Place: The Connor Reese House

Event: Christmas

Activities

1. Breakfast (made by Sarah and Kyle)

2. Bible Devotional Time

3. Open the gifts

4. Random television Christmas Movies

** Date: 12-31-2014**

Event: New Years Eve

Place: Chosen Generation Church (James Ellison's church)

Situation: A New Years Eve Watch night service

Activities

1. Praise and Worship

2. A sermon (by James)

3. Offering

4. Altar call/ anointing ceremony (oil and prophesying)

5. A countdown to the new year

6. Eat, drink and be merry (fellowship and dancing)

**Date: 1-1-2015**

Event: Claiming Ceremony

Situation: After six years, Kyle claims John as his son. John Connor finally becomes John Reese.


	22. Substance of Grace

Date: 1-5-2015

Place: The Connor Reese House

Scene: The dining room

Action: Kyle and Sarah are looking over their bills

Kyle (stressed): We are halfway broke

Sarah: We are not poor

Kyle (has anxiety): The evidence speaks for itself. We must accept reality. I don't know how we will ever survive.

Sarah: Depressed, I hate it whenever you are in this way.

Kyle (somewhat frustrated): I am just being real. Please get your head out of the clouds. Life is not a fairytale.

(Suddenly, Kyle's cellphone rings. A doctor is on the other line. Derek has been involved in a car collision. Wounded, he is in critical condition. Kyle rushes to be near Derek's side)

Place: The hospital-Derek's recovery room

Kyle (choked up, approaches Derek): Derek..

Derek: I am happy to see you, little brother

Kyle (crying, he hugs Derek): I don't want to lose you

Derek: I am going nowhere. It is my job to protect you.

Kyle: My heart is filled with gratitude

Derek: Whatever you are dealing with, you'll survive.

Kyle: You always know how to make me feel better again

Derek: Fragile, life is short. You never know what can happen.

Kyle (laughing): Sure

Derek: How about you help me escape from the hospital?

Kyle: The doctor said your wounds still need time to heal

Derek: I am superman. My wounds heal fast.

Kyle: I don't know about that

Derek: You are not perfect, but I love you anyway

Kyle: The feeling is mutual

Place: The Reese household

Action: A little bit shaken, Kyle arrives home

Sarah (worried, she embraces Kyle): How is Derek?

Kyle: Derek is a alive. His wounds will heal fast like superman's scars.

Sarah (pulling away from Kyle): Now back to our crisis

Kyle: What crisis?!

Sarah (choked up): Our debt

Kyle: I experienced car issues during the ride back home. I stopped by Auto Parts to have my car's battery replaced. A good Samaritan paid for the new battery. I am happy that I can come back home to you. There are people in worse situations than ours. I apologize for being angry earlier.

Sarah: I understand you and forgive you

Kyle: Life is not a fairytale, but it is worth living. Sometimes I fear I may not be able to provide for our family. I am sure we will survive this red sea, debt crisis.

Sarah: If we can survive through debt, cancer, and difficult pregnancies then our love can last forever

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too


End file.
